The invention relates to force-responsive sensors and systems. Sensors and systems embodying the invention, and to be described in more detail below by way of example only, are for use in motor vehicles for detecting the presence of an obstruction in a window opening closable by a motorised window pane. However, such sensors and systems may be used in many other applications.